Bring Me to Life
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione Granger. Gone but not forgotten. Or is she really? After a happy accident of meeting an older witch with Hermione's resemblance, the questions start to spew from all corners. If it is her, then why is her age shifting from day to day? What is her new secret? Why does she have a new tattoo on her back? What is truly going on with the witch who was gone for six years?
1. Chapter 1

The air was crisp as Harry stood with the two marauders in the cemetery. The gravestone was still as elegant as it was the day they placed it in the dirt. His heart was heavy as he set down the rose and shook his head while staring at the words.

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_1979-2001_

_Loving Friend, and Daughter._

_The Smartest Witch of Her Age_

_Gone, but never forgotten._

"I still can't believe she's been gone for six years," Harry sighed.

Sirius pouted as he patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. If it's any consolation, Death isn't that bad."

Remus rolled his eyes as he stared off toward the stones in the distance. "It wasn't as if she died in the battle. I should have told her not to go."

The animagus scowled over at his moody friend. "It's not your fault, mate."

"It's mine. I told her to go find her bliss after Ron and her split. I never expected her to go running in jungles," Harry huffed as he took off his glasses.

Sirius squeezed the Potter's shoulder and gave him the personal space to cry. Remus paced forward and pressed his fingers to her headstone. "You were too smart for this world. If I ever find out who took you from us, there will be retribution," Remus grumbled and walked off.

Sirius stepped away from Harry and lit a cigarette, smoking it with a deep measure. "Why didn't Ron come?"

Harry wiped his eyes and breathed. "He can't keep doing this. He said he needed to move on."

"I can understand that," Sirius mumbled.

"I just don't understand it, Sirius. I don't understand how I could lose her and get you back. Why can't we stop losing people we love?"

Remus was in the distance gazing out to the forest. Sirius felt this grimy film stuck to his emotions. The werewolf never admitted what happened that she just up and left for Greece to hunt for ancient magic. He was the last person to see her alive. It was a difficulty that seemed to blend with the loss of his wife. Sirius missed all of it and came back just in time to save his friend from the darkness.

There were things that the werewolf didn't speak of to Sirius. He understood after their odd history of honesty, suspicion, and loss. They were boxed away and placed distantly from their bond. Uncertainty clouded the hypothesis that Remus was connected to the little witch that was gone. It didn't much matter now. She was lost to the depths of the sea.

"Should we go have dinner?" Sirius asked after he breathed in another puff.

Harry replaced his glasses and nodded. "Yeah, probably best. Gin will have it set by the time we get back," Harry paused and straightened his coat. "Remus, are you ready?"

Remus glanced back at them and nodded. "Yes, quite," he announced and returned to the duo. "I hope Andromeda doesn't mind keeping Teddy tonight. I don't think I can be sad about her in front of him and deal with the questions."

"She'll be fine. We'll owl her when we get back," Sirius said as he wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulders. "We'll drink and get snookered."

"Good plan," Remus mumbled.

Harry glanced back at the headstone and cringed. It still, even after six years, didn't feel real. How could she really be gone?

* * *

Remus had recovered from his days of mourning and was back at work. McGonagall was generous enough to give him the days he needed. He was ready for the coming holiday time— at least it would bring happiness to his family. He was dusting the chalkboard by hand. Hermione told him how much she enjoyed that about him, and then it became a ritual. He missed her…

"Professor Lupin," a small feminine voice announced.

For a split second, he thought it was her. He pivoted to see a young Gryffindor fourth year. "Yes, Miss Rickens?"

She glanced down at her bundled books and pursed her lips. "Do you really believe there's Death Eaters left?"

He tilted his head as he turned to her entirely. "Well, it's plausible to think there might be. However, the laws placed in the ministry make it near impossible to act on their beliefs."

"So, Fulks and Grisom aren't training to be Death Eaters? Angelica told me they were. They're always threatening me and calling me names."

Remus could see the discomfort in the little muggleborn's expression. "You have nothing to fear, Miss Rickens. They are just silly schoolboys who use insults to have power. Remember, there isn't any power to a word unless you give it," he announced.

She tucked her face among her black curls. Remus had seen this expression before, and it tore at his heart. "Did you want some hot chocolate, and we could talk about it further?"

"No, thank you, anyways, Professor. I was making positive that they aren't going to kill my family."

"Your family is safe. I once knew a young witch, much like yourself. She was so intelligent that it frightened other students and caused them to call her sour names. This girl grew up to be the smartest witch I ever knew, and she helped save everyone from the Dark Lord."

Miss Rickens smiled and nodded as she wiped her face. "Hermione Granger is my idol. I even made S.P.E.W. badges like her!" She held up the hand made badge on her robe.

"Then you know she always held her head high, no matter where she came from. Don't forget how much power you have by remaining who you are."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

Remus waved her off and shut the door to his empty classroom. He covered his face with a hand and breathed. There was so much to be happy about. She made him a list when they lived together. He pulled the piece of parchment and read it.

**Teddy**

**Family**

**Love**

**Acceptance**

**Books**

**More Books**

**Knowledge**

**Chocolate**

Remus wiped a lingering tear away from his eye and chuckled before folding it with care and placing it in his pocket. Missing her wasn't going to grow any easier. At times her loss felt worse than Dora's. He had time to say goodbye to his late wife… he never said unspoken promises to the little witch who helped him find his joy after the battle. After the loss. After his new beginning.

* * *

The weather grew fierce as Remus walked through Diagon Alley. He still had to complete his shopping for Christmas now that the holiday began. His coat billowed behind him as he trekked around people. There was an extreme dislike for the smells and loudness of the alley, but he had to get it done.

Harry's tall form lingered near the entrance to Blot's with Sirius. Remus waved as he approached, and Sirius stomped out his cigarette. "Afternoon, Professor Moony. What dragon shite you gonna teach us today?" he teased while embracing the werewolf.

"How to drink in moderation, Pads," Remus snickered and patted his friend's back.

"That's not fun," Sirius pouted as he pulled the werewolf from him. "What books are we buying the kid today?"

They all went inside the book shop and shook off the cold. "Well, I actually have Teddy done for gifts. I was here to buy something for Drom."

"Really? What could she need?" Sirius questioned.

Remus walked up to the counter. "Pick up for Lupin," he announced.

The young shop worker smiled and nodded. "Mr. Blott was waiting for you, Sir."

Harry glanced out the window and exhaled. "So, just so you both know. Gin is pregnant again," he murmured.

Sirius jerked and gasped. "Harry, why, that's excellent!"

"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked.

"It's just hard. Hermione promised me she'd be here for the babies. Life keeps moving without her."

Remus pursed his lips with a nod. "I know. Teddy asked about her again. He remembers her faintly, but I know Drom talks about her. Calls her his guardian angel."

"We all don't talk about her, do we?" Sirius inquired as he scrubbed his face. "Not even Molly mentions her."

"Well, she's going to announce it at the Burrow this Sunday. I just wanted to let you both know," Harry mumbled as he ran fingers through his hair.

"Mr. Lupin," the shop worker returned with a smile. "Mr. Blott said he'll be out momentarily with your package. If you wanted to look, we have a sale on curse breaking and herbology up on the second floor."

The werewolf bobbed his head. "Let's have a look at some books for the children. I bet Victoire could use another book on unicorns."

Sirius escorted Harry behind the werewolf as they climbed the staircase. It was an odd silence. None of them wanted to talk after bringing her up again. They've been talking more about Hermione lately than they have in five years. Unlike the losses from the Battle at Hogwarts, losing her after the healing process began, was worse in many ways. The glue for the families affected in many ways. She was a force to be reckoned with, and everyone expected her to lead them to peace.

Remus thumbed through books as Sirius was talking to Harry about the children. It was a warmer conversation and helped rub the ruffles of their previous demeanor. The werewolf was pensive as he glanced at two different books. He had one of them for Teddy that was saved from a long time ago.

A shopping trip that stemmed their close friendship. She was collecting books for Teddy and bought about twenty that day for the boy. It was by far the sweetest and generous thing that witch had done as the toddler wriggled in her arms. He was a stupid werewolf. He should have coveted her instead of releasing her to the world.

"Hey Moony, this book looks good for a little girl," Sirius teased as he held up a witch's fake beauty spellbook.

Remus smirked over at him and rolled his eyes. "You should get it for her. Fleur will yammer in french about how much of a nightmare you are."

"Or this one," Harry offered out a book on magical flowers.

The werewolf paused and tilted his head.

"Do you have a section for beautification potions?" A gentle voice asked from below.

"We moved those to beauty and age spells down to the left," the shop keeper announced.

Remus rushed to the ledge that overlooked the lower shop. He saw curly brown hair disappear below him. That smell. Those footsteps. Remus breathed as he silently stepped down the stairwell. This wouldn't have been the first time he saw a phantom version of Hermione in some other witch. He had to be positive.

He heard Harry and Sirius call back at him, but he didn't stop his stalking. Mr. Blott waved him over, but Remus held up a finger and glanced around the lower aisles. His heart was hammering as he scrunched around for the witch.

Remus turned down another section and huffed. Maybe he was going insane? It wouldn't be a far stretch. He breathed and pressed a hand against the bookcase as he slowed himself down. There was a good chance he had imagined the whole thing, but he had to be sure.

The feeling of a presence behind him and that familiar smell he had never forgotten invaded his nose. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as his breath grew shallow. If he turned around and she wasn't there, he might have to check himself into St. Mungo's.

"Remus, I wasn't expecting to see you here so close to the full moon," her voice filled his ears in a small whisper.

The werewolf turned, and his eyes grew. Hermione Granger was standing in front of him. No, was it really her? She was dead, wasn't she? Her face was aged. Her beautiful curly hair had highlights of white as she matured within milliseconds before him. There was no way that the bright and young witch he knew could have grown so matured over six years. This couldn't be her.

"Hermione?" He choked.

The witch exhaled and tilted her head. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Hermione?" He repeated as he took a step toward her.

She dropped the pinch in her wrinkled brow and smiled. "Yes, Professor. Who else would I be?"

Remus scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Where have you been?" He asked with urgency.

"How about we talk about easier things," Hermione murmured. "How's Teddy?"

Remus pulled away and scowled. "Hermione, how?"

She pursed her lips as she cleared her throat. "It's a long story. One of which isn't fit for a bookshop."

There was a crash behind her, and she turned to see Harry had knocked over a shelf. "Hermione?" He breathed.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'm finally home, Harry."

He rushed forward and snagged her into a giant hug as tears ran down his face. "I missed you! How?" He cried while lifting her off her feet.

Hermione winced and grunted. "Please put me down."

Harry released her and scowled. "What happened?"

"I will tell you, but first, I need to go see Kingsley." Sirius approached the group, and Hermione laughed. "Sirius! Oh, Sirius!" She exclaimed as she passed Harry and hugged him.

Sirius blinked and lifted his arms away from her. "Love, not that I'm not flattered, but how are you as old as Moony?"

She glanced up at him and patted his chest as she pulled away. "I will explain later. Come, tell me how it's been," she coaxed while pulling him toward the exit.

Harry and Remus rushed after them. The werewolf quickly paid for his package and shuffled after the newly found witch. What the bloody hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was pacing outside of the Minister's Office while Harry and Hermione were inside. Sirius frowned over at him and scratched his chin. He was pensive, and it only annoyed Remus more.

"What, Pads?" Remus growled.

"Isn't it odd that she wasn't surprised to see me alive?" He asked.

Remus paused and scowled. "You're reading into it. It could easily be someone pretending to be her. How cruel does this have to be?"

"She ages well," Sirius mused as he ran fingers through his beard. "I'm having trouble seeing her as herself."

"Merlin, Padfoot, could you just," Remus paused and held up his hand as he breathed. "Just let me wrap my head around this, alright?"

Sirius leaned on the wall and pinched his expression. "Why are you so potent? Did you shag her before she left?"

Remus's cheeks darkened as he glowered. "What? No, do you believe I'm that appalling?"

"Well, you're acting like a scorned lover, Moony. You need to wrangle it in."

The door opened, and Harry stepped outside and shut the door. "She's going to St. Mungo's overnight," he huffed.

"What? What's wrong? Is it really her?" Remus asked with a hint of urgency.

Harry rocked his head. "As far as the examination went, she is, in fact, Hermione Jean Granger."

"Why has she aged twenty years?" Remus growled.

The Potter breathed and shook his head. "They don't know. Her body is healthy, and Hippocrates said it hasn't aged. The analysis says she's twenty-eight."

Sirius stood straight and blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Sirius. I'm in uncharted waters. She knows things only Hermione would know. Things that happened to us that no one else knows."

The door opened again, and this time Kingsley walked out with Hermione next to him. "So, shall we all go over together. Hippocrates went ahead to get her a private room."

Hermione yawned with a nod and smiled. "Thank you, Minister."

Kingsley offered his arm, and Hermione cautiously wrapped hers around it. "After you're cleared, we'll get you reestablished here. I have an opening in my Magical Creature's division."

"Wait, don't you think you're rushing this?" Remus asked.

Kingsley glanced back at him with a scowl. "I think it's a good start, Remus."

"I can't wait," Hermione sighed with a smile. "I heard that Malfoy is working in the Wizengamot now?"

"Oh, yes, he took his father's seat. Quite sad about his wife."

Hermione hummed and nodded. "Yes, quite."

They were continuing down the hallway when Sirius skipped up next to her. "Love, I have to ask, why weren't you surprised to see me?"

Hermione stopped and smiled at him. "I knew you were alive for a while now, Sirius. I just couldn't get home."

"Were you held captive somewhere?" Sirius asked.

Hermione winced, and Kingsley patted her shoulder. "Just take things one step at a time," he told her.

Harry gave Remus a darkened look before they fell into step by the continuing party. It was apparent that whatever happened, it wasn't an easy six years for her. Hermione breathed and tugged her traveling robes closer to her neck.

"Are we just not going to answer any questions?" Sirius asked.

Kingsley pivoted her toward the fireplaces and pinched his lips together. "Sirius, I understand how odd this seems, but Miss Granger needs to readjust."

"What aren't you telling us?" Remus asked.

Hermione breathed and bobbed her head. "I promise I will tell you when I'm done at St. Mungo's."

Kingsley cleared his throat and offered her the chance to go through the flames first. Hermione nodded and left without another glance. Remus's glare squared on the minister as he folded his arms. "What's going on, Kingsley?"

"To be honest with you, Remus, I think she's suffering a bit of misused magic. She talked about Greece and being stranded on an island with a man posing as a god to the nearby villages. He held her there and promised her things if she stayed. She had no way of returning, no way of sending a message out, and he even faked her death," Kingsley stopped and shook his head. "She's unstable. I need to make positive that there isn't more than memory manipulation that happened to her. The aging is an issue as well. Her internal body isn't aging, but her appearance is. We need to find out what curse she was struck by."

Sirius and Remus shared a moment of tight expressions before nodding. "Whatever you think will help. I just want her to be alright," Remus said.

"Remus," Harry cleared his throat as he shuffled his feet. "Actually, it isn't our call. She changed her medical contact to you several years ago. You know, in case she was incapacitated. Hippocrates said after she's admitted, you have to make the decisions."

Sirius arched his eyebrow. "To him? That's rather unorthodox for our little Hermione."

"It was while she was living with me, Sirius," Remus groaned. "Because we spoke of emergency situations after the war and how she might be a target."

Kingsley nodded. "Well, in any situation, let's establish a forward motion. If she seems alright aside from the memory issues, we can release her before Christmas, with your approval."

Remus ran a hand through his hair and breathed. "Alright, let's go settle her in for the evening and owl the appropriate people. I will have to stop by her parents tomorrow."

"I'm just glad she's home, I don't care what we have to do," Harry mumbled while rocking his head.

"Me too," Remus agreed, and they all left for the hospital.

* * *

Remus was fixing Teddy's tie as they stood in front of the stoop. "Now, you behave, and don't say anything I told you not to," he told the boy.

Sirius rolled his shoulders as he straightened his coat. "Don't be a pox, Moony. The boy is excited."

"We're going to take things slow, Sirius. They've been mourning their daughter for six years," Remus hissed.

Remus straightened his form and inhaled before knocking. Jean soon answered and smiled politely. "Remus, we weren't expecting you. Edward, Sirius, come inside," she offered while stepping away from the opening.

Remus shuffled Teddy inside, and Sirius followed. There was quite a heaviness to the sitting room as Jean led them. Martin waved and stood up from his chair.

"Remus, how the blazes are you? It's been a few months since you and Teddy visited," he greeted them warmly.

Remus shook his hand and smiled. "Fairly well. School has been wonderful this year."

"Very good, nice to hear," Martin announced. "Teddy, why don't you pop down next to your pa and tell me how your lessons are going at your Grandmother's house."

Sirius never came here with Remus. Whenever he would see the Grangers, it was always out at dinner or a public function. He never bared witness to how welcoming and generous they were to Remus and Teddy. It was an odd situation as the boy sat down on the sofa and pulled out a book.

"She's teaching me how to read Latin," Teddy said with a nod.

Remus gestured toward the loveseat, and Sirius sat down with him. Jean soon returned with a tea tray and sighed. "It's so nice to have you all over. I was beginning to wonder if we were going to see you for Christmas."

"I would have made sure he saw you," Remus said with a curl to his lips.

Jean sat down with her cup and nodded. "It feels so much more like home with you and Sirius here. We've been lonesome for company during the holidays."

Remus was dressing teacups for Sirius and himself as he twitched his nose. "There's something we have to talk about."

"If it's about inheriting her trust fund, Remus, please don't decline," Martin grumbled. "She loved this boy more than anything," he added while hugging Teddy.

Sirius's eyes grew. "I wasn't around for all of this. Care to catch me up?"

Remus groaned and nudged him while offering the tea. "It's nothing."

"It surely isn't nothing," Jean huffed. "You and Teddy were her life, Remus. She loved you both and only wanted the best for you," she tutted before turning to Sirius. "Hermione did a will before she left for Greece with instructions to give her earnings and trust fund to Teddy and Remus should anything happen. She was always clever, and I suppose well prepared for anything."

"I haven't touched her earnings, and this is rather important if you let me find a way to start," Remus struggled as his cheeks bloomed with color.

"She gave you her vault and muggle money to live off of? What happened between you two?" Sirius pressed with a glare.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! We were friends, and that's what she felt was needed. I never asked nor required that ever from her, but she was relentless. So much so that I told her I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she left!" Remus hissed and tried to regain some composure.

"Friends don't leave friends their life savings," Sirius mused with a smirk.

"To be honest, she was sweet on him," Jean giggled with a sad smile.

Remus was turning the color of plums at the conversation turn. "I would never take advantage, and she knew what responsibility we had for each other."

"Responsibility," Martin said with a nod. "Teddy would always be a priority for her. Until," he stopped and caressed the boy's shoulder. "Until she was gone."

"Yes, that's very true," Jean sighed. "I wish I could see her one last time."

"Now that Hermione's back, does that mean we still can go to Greece this summer, Gran?" Teddy asked.

The Grangers stopped moving and paled. "What?" Martin huffed.

Remus tugged at his tightening collar. "I came here to tell you. She showed up yesterday, and we admitted her to the hospital to get checked. They say she's stable enough for visitors, and I was hoping you'd like to come with us today."

Jean jumped from her chair as her cup dropped to the ground. "She's back? But, we were told, there was, I'm so," she sputtered as her hand touched her lips.

"She's not dead?" Martin asked.

"No, she's not," Sirius said.

"Our girl," Jean cried as she covered her face. "She's back? My god."

"Where was she?" Martin questioned with a pinched expression.

"Stranded on an island. Her memories are a bit jumbled from the journey, and she was exposed to some strange magic. I have to prepare you. She looks far older than you remember," Remus murmured.

"Martin, get our coats. I need to pack up a few things," Jean ordered and paced from the room.

"Now I know where she got her personality from," Sirius said with a grin.

Martin bobbed his head and kissed Teddy's forehead. "Have you taken him to see her yet?" He asked Remus.

The werewolf shook his head. "No, he hasn't seen her."

"That's good. We can all go, right, Teddy?"

Teddy's hair turned purple as he beamed. "Grandmother was so excited, she gave me a picture to show her," he declared while pulling out a photograph.

It was of Hermione holding the toddler in her lap. Someone's birthday because she donned a cone and had placed one on Teddy's head. They were making faces at the camera as she laughed. It was the perfect depiction of how much she loved him. Remus's heart knotted in his chest.

Sirius set down his cup and yanked Remus to his feet. Before the werewolf could give a proper excuse to be dragged away, Sirius towed him into the kitchen. His stormy eyes were scrutinizing Remus as they stood there.

"Confess," Sirius demanded.

Remus held up his free hand while setting down his cup. "It's not what it seems like."

"Tell me something! What in the world is going on?"

Remus ran both his hands through his hair and groaned. "I was still grieving my wife, Sirius. I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"Tell me why this girl lived and breathed for you, only to leave for Greece!" Sirius hissed.

Remus dragged his hands over his face and huffed. "She and I were drinking one night and," Remus paused, but Sirius waved a hand for him to continue. "And she came onto me. I didn't reciprocate due to where my life was at the time. I missed you. I missed Dora. I was a mess. She left because I told her that I wasn't going to live long enough. My transformations, even with Wolfsbane that she provided, were worse and worse. I was going to die."

Sirius paused and thought of what she had said. "She went to find a way to bring me back."

Remus agreed as he scrubbed his face through his beard. "Yes, I was the reason she left for Greece. There were stories of bringing someone back through the curtain. She went to go find them because I told her I wasn't any good for her in the state I was."

"Merlin, Moony," Sirius huffed and hugged the werewolf. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel guilty that it happened without her assistance," Remus mumbled.

Sirius chuckled and patted his back. "We always had a problem with witches. I can't keep them, and you can't keep them off of you."

Remus chuckled and breathed. "You don't want to keep them, Pads. That's the difference."

Sirius pulled away and smirked. "Very true. Now, are you ready to bring her parents to see her?"

"Let's. I have a feeling that it will help her a bit."

"Hopefully. I'd like to see her get home soon," Sirius responded, and the marauders joined up with the Grangers in the sitting room.

It was going to be an emotional day, but the weight was lifted. Now that Remus released his greatest regret, he could heal the situation it caused. Unless, of course, she blamed him for this mess. That would be a long road of repentance to salvage their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: I just wanted to say how excited I am that you all are here for the ride! It's been fun to write, and I know where it's going, so I hope you don't guess all the little plot points I'm setting up. Either way, I think this will be a fun journey.**

* * *

Hermione was cuddling with Teddy on her bed as she nosed his bubblegum pink hair. The boy had just read a passage to her in Latin, and she was beaming. No one asked why her arms and hands were bandaged. Not a soul inquired about her appearance change either. It was such a delicate situation, and six years is a long time to have changes happen without her.

It was as if someone asked her to take off her costume. Hermione looked her age. Young, vibrant, and youthful. A potion, maybe? Did they cure her ailment? No one had a definite answer. Remus would inquire about it later. It all seemed so... complicated. A book you know in a different language. It's a story you're fond of, but now it reads differently in a foreign tongue.

"My little cuddle bear. You may not remember, but we spent many nights together reading. I love that you can read to me now," Hermione sighed.

"I remember a little, Hermione. I remember you reading your favorite book to me!" Teddy declared with a grin.

The likelihood of the story being recited to him was high. Andromeda was devastated to lose Hermione so soon after her own daughter. They spent many full moons together because Remus declined Hermione's offer to become an animagus. Their closeness only left more of a void when Hermione was gone. Between Nymphadora and Hermione, Teddy received the detailed stories on both witches of his infancy. His mother, and the witch who was one hell of a surrogate.

Jean reached over and touched Hermione's shoulder. "I'm so happy to have you back."

Hermione beamed and nodded. "I'm glad to be back. It was a long six years."

Sirius maneuvered to the mattress and lounged next to Teddy, squeezing him between them. "So, love, what have you been doing today? You look impeccably young," he mused.

Hermione's smile only grew as she leaned toward him. "I slept well and had a wonderful breakfast. The keys to success, Sirius."

"Do you have plans when you come out? Did you want to come to stay with us?" Martin asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'll come to stay a few days for the holiday, dad. However, I do need to reestablish a bit. Figure out what the next step to take would be. Go back to work after the turn of the year."

"I thought you'd come to stay with us," Remus murmured.

"Oh, I can?" Hermione asked as her cheeks warmed with color. "I thought you and Sirius might want to be left alone."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter. "We aren't shagging, Hermione. We don't dabble with that."

Hermione pressed her face into Teddy's hair and breathed. "You're so handsome, Teddy. I couldn't wait to hold you again."

Remus felt utterly guilty. It was his doing that she missed the last six years of his life. All because he couldn't surface from his pain long enough to tell her how much she was his rock.

"I would like it if you came back home. I left your room the way it was," Remus mumbled.

Hermione lifted her head enough to agree. "Alright, I'll come home after spending time with my parents."

"That's so wicked! We can read and eat chocolate and even go see Gran at the Burrow together!" Teddy piped up with a bounce.

There was a knock at the door, and the room suddenly grew silent. Draco Malfoy popped his head through the crack and glanced around. "Oh, Granger, I thought you would be alone."

Hermione smiled and motioned for him to join them. "Malfoy, this is my family. Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy. He's an esteemed man in a society I've found an interest in while away."

Draco had a pinched brow as he walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers. Remus and Sirius both sat up with their shoulders back. The younger wizard lifted the offering. "I bought them for your room. In case you were bored staring at the white walls."

"Thank you, that's plenty kind," Jean declared as she stood up and took them.

"We'll talk later about my inquiries, alright?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded with a slow rocking before straightening his dark robes. "I just wanted to come to see you for myself. I would hate to thieve any more of your precious time from your family, so I'll take my leave."

Draco moved to leave, and Hermione cleared her throat. "Thank you, Malfoy. I appreciate everything you did while I was away," she declared.

The pale wizard glanced back and smiled in the slightest. "Of course, Granger. We take things for granted that are a given when others have to fight for it. I'll be in touch."

He disappeared, and the door shut before Sirius glanced over at her. "Odd to see my cousin giving you flowers."

"I wrote to him last night in condolences for his loss. I also know he was the factor in my magical conditions bill being passed after I left," Hermione sighed. "He took the chair after my disappearance."

Remus rolled his shoulders. "Yes, he was. My interest is, how did you know that?"

"Magic," she giggled and nudged Teddy.

They weren't going to receive any accurate answers from her in this place. That was evident.

Jean set the flowers down on the night table and shifted on her feet. "He seems like a nice fellow."

"He wasn't always," Hermione added. "But he's far better than he was."

Martin reached over as his wife sat down. "Did you learn anything?" He asked as he caressed his daughter's arm.

Hermione beamed and rocked her head. "I learned all about Greece. I also was taught about the weather extensively. Mythology was one of his favorite ponderance," she stopped and buttoned her lips.

"Was he horrible to you?" Jean whispered.

The witch cleared her throat and kissed Teddy's forehead. "Lovely, would you go tell the healer I need some water?"

Teddy nodded and moved off the bed. "I'll be right back, Hermione!" He announced and left the room.

"He wasn't horrible to me, not in the substance that we know. He never physically harmed me or forced himself on me. He was generous and lavished me in gifts and a lovely home. There are things that happened that I don't want to talk about. I can't talk about it because he ordered me not to when I tried to leave the first time. For my safety, I can't tell you," Hermione finished.

Teddy returned with a pitcher of iced water and grinned. "I brought it, Hermione."

She waved him over and picked up her glass on the night table. "Pour it for me?"

The boy gladly assisted, and he set the pitcher down when the glass was filled. Hermione took it to her lips and drank it like she was dying of thirst. The cup was empty and set aside in several large gulps. The thundering announcement of harsh weather sounded outside her window. Hermione jumped and ran a hand over her face.

"How odd? It's unusual to have a thunderstorm in December," Jean declared with a frown.

"That is quite odd, but the telly did say we had a warm front moving in," Martin mused.

Hermione leaned to Teddy and kissed his cheek. "You be good for your daddy. I don't want to hear that you made him upset tonight, alright?"

The boy nodded. "Okay, Hermione. I promise to take good care of dad and Uncle Sirius."

"Are you in need of some rest?" Remus asked.

Hermione motioned agreement. "I'm a bit tired."

Sirius scooped her up in his arms and nuzzled her cheek, which brought a giant smile to her face. "You, love, are just bloody brilliant, you know?"

Hermione raised a wrapped hand and touched his cheek. "I missed you, Sirius. I'm glad you've made such a difference in being back."

Sirius kissed her cheek and jerked away. "Did you just shock me?"

"Likely," Hermione laughed.

The animagus patted her covered thigh and climbed from the bed. "Come on, kid, let's take a walk."

Teddy pressed his forehead to Hermione and breathed. "I really missed you, Hermione."

"I missed you most, cuddle bear," Hermione whimpered and kissed his forehead.

Teddy pulled away and met his uncle near the door. Sirius nodded to Remus before taking his leave. Hermione's parents doted on her and touched her shoulder, promising to come see her soon. When they pulled away, Remus was following them out.

"Moony, wait," Hermione huffed.

Jean and Martin bobbed their heads at him before leaving the room, shutting the door behind them. Remus stood there and straightened his coat. "Hermione, I'm," he stopped when she shook her head.

"Please don't be sorry," she sighed. "The last person should be sorry is you. I'm sorry that I was gone."

"Hermione, it wasn't your fault," Remus huffed as he approached the bed.

"Either way, I know how sad you've been. I'm sorry you felt you had to mourn me for so long. I promise you, I tried my hardest to return," Hermione murmured as her face scrunched in distortion.

Remus sat down and touched her bandaged hand. "I know you tried. I can see how much you missed Teddy."

"I missed you," she admitted and glanced away. "I missed you, and he exploited that."

"Merlin, I can't convey how apologetic I am," He said as he squeezed her hand.

"I just need you to know. I did everything I could for you, Remus," Hermione replied as her eyes still didn't meet his.

"I know, and I wished I would have told you to stay. I told you that my life was inconsequential in comparison to the joy and happiness you bring."

Hermione snapped her vision to him. "Remus, I would have never been able to bring Sirius back if I didn't go. You wouldn't be healthy and working at Hogwarts without him. The people you help. The difference you make was worth six years of Greece."

"You didn't bring Sirius back, Hermione," Remus scowled.

"I did, I did, and it was because I was there that I was able to. He didn't let me leave, but he did me that favor so I would stay. So that I would be his," Hermione grumbled as her cheeks darkened. "I'm not regretful for what I did to make your life better."

"Then how did you leave?" Remus huffed.

"His wife granted me pity," Hermione whispered.

Remus leaned to her, just to kiss her forehead, but Hermione jerked away from him. "Don't," she breathed.

The werewolf pulled away and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I, it, just trust me, Remus," Hermione mumbled.

Remus tilted his head and kissed his fingertips before pressing them to her forehead. His fingers tingled at the touch, and Hermione sighed. Remus could smell the pure relief that she radiated.

"I will return tomorrow, alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I look forward to it." Remus climbed from the mattress, and Hermione pouted. "I'll miss you, Remus."

"I'll miss you most," he responded and left the room.

He needed to find a Hippocrates and find out what really was going on with Hermione. It was clear that she wasn't telling them everything. That included why she suddenly had an interest in alchemy.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus had gone back later in the evening after Teddy was asleep. The rain was pelting down on the Head Healer's window as he spoke frankly. It was the first time that Remus wasn't on the receiving end of the diagnosis.

"I have been recovering memories of hers to her dismay, but it's all procedure. I will be going over them tomorrow. However, she's very disoriented, Mr. Lupin," Hippocrates tutted as he flipped through the pages.

"What has she been saying?"

"It's not so much what she's been saying, but what she isn't saying. She's not angry or upset as to be expected from captivity. She also isn't numb or depressed either. It's as if she's holding back everything and retaining a form of normalcy for those around her. An act to be perceived as normal," He stopped and scratched his chin.

"Nothing magically is wrong with her. She may go home tomorrow and come in twice a week for the next two months. Just until we can be sure that whatever magical influence changed her appearance, isn't a symptom for worse," Hippocrates added.

Remus breathed and nodded. "That's good. Are there any changes that seem like they could be troubling later?"

"There's an oddity about her hands feeling cold. We wrapped them in warming bandages to see if it was circulation, but there's nothing physically wrong. It could be she's not used to the frigid temperatures any longer, or that she needs security for her fingers. I'm not positive, but I'm hoping that with her memories, I can find out."

The werewolf ran a thumb over his knuckles on his other hand. "Is she, could she be dangerous?"

"Well, no less than any other witch. She loves her family so much. It's an interesting conversation the healers say. Always talking about your lives that she was privy to while away. You were her touchstones."

"So, her ease may not be an act?" Remus huffed. "How did she know about our lives?"

Hippocrates tilted his head from side to side and scratched his chin. "Maybe, maybe not. She is resistant to go into details, including how she knew about things she wasn't here for. Some things happened to her that she will not convey. The maturity in her bone structure for one."

Remus's brow furrowed as he tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"She appeared to have had a child while she was captive," he responded bluntly.

"What?" Remus's brain couldn't wrap around the concept.

Hippocrates nodded. "Yes, it's unmistakable. When I asked her about it, she denied such. I'm treading carefully because I do not want her to have an episode if pushed too hard."

"And you're positive that she had a child? She wouldn't have left a baby behind, that isn't Hermione," Remus grunted as he squirmed in his chair.

"Another question on what exactly happened, Mr. Lupin. Unfortunately, we cannot keep her here if she's not magically injured or disabled. She's sane, logical, and strong-willed, but holding many secrets. I was given strict orders by the minister not to probe as long as her memories she relinquished held no magical influence."

"In other words, the task lies with her family," Remus grumbled.

Hippocrates nodded. "Yes, and it might be a long road for her to adjust. If she did suffer a loss such as a child, she might be a bit unpredictable. I have recommended her to speak to one of the witches here that works with magical captivity. Once a week to start. I'm hoping she opens up before she tries to tackle her experiences by herself."

"I'll see to it that she understands the need," Remus expressed with a pinched expression.

Hippocrates stood up and breathed. "It's not going to be an easy feat, I'm afraid. Miss Granger is by all counts still herself, but there's much more to understand from six years of imprisonment."

Remus nodded as he erected from the chair. "Alright, I'll be back in the morning to retrieve her. She's going to her parents for a week."

"Maybe it will ease her to be in the comforts of their home," Hippocrates agreed.

The werewolf dismissed himself and wandered from the room. Remus was baffled and overwhelmed at the information he had to absorb. So much was different about his companion after this long. She never lied to him before even when she thought the truth would hurt.

Remus found himself at her room where a plump witch in teal sat by her door. "Is she awake?" He asked.

The witch nodded. "She's likely reading. The girl barely sleeps, poor dear," she sighed.

He knocked and heard the distant announcement of welcoming. When Remus entered, Hermione was sliding on her gown. She glanced back and smiled at him, but the large tattoo was unmistakable on her back.

"Remus, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," she said while climbing into bed.

"I came by to talk to Hippocrates. He said you would be discharged tomorrow," Remus declared as he moved to the chair.

"Good, I'm getting quite bored," Hermione yawned.

Remus sat down and fiddled with his fingers. "Hermione, he told me something rather interesting."

"Interesting? I hope it's alright," Hermione mumbled as she began braiding her long hair.

"Did you happen to," Remus paused. "To have a child?"

Her expression grew dark as she scowled. "What gives you the right to ask me that?"

His eyes shot to her face, and he blinked. "Well, I was worried," he said.

"It's none of your business what happened while I was away. It's no one's concern but my own. I just want to let it go, why can't anyone see that? Six years, Remus. I was gone for six years! Can't you just let me get back to my life now?" Hermione growled with potent anger.

"I have to make sure you're alright," Remus huffed.

"I would be alright if you stopped trying to fix me from guilt!" Hermione spat.

Remus held up his hands and breathed. "I won't push, I promise."

Hermione inhaled and relaxed against her headboard. "I just want to get back to normal."

"That's entirely your call. I'm sorry I pressed," Remus responded.

It took her a minute of silence to breathe and pivot toward him. "Do you remember that lovely cafe we used to go to?" Hemione asked.

Remus's lips curled as he nodded and set his hands down on his knees. "The one with the hot chocolate that tasted like perfection."

Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes, and we used to get Teddy a croissant and some steamed milk."

"We haven't been in a long while," Remus sighed.

"I missed their muffins," Hermione said.

"Maybe we should go," he suggested.

Hermione glanced out the window and scowled. "Maybe."

Remus was in a new territory with the witch. She was different than his memory depicted her to be. Something bubbled just under the surface and roared with a wildness he had only felt in himself. The events that led her life for six years seemed to have blended this witch into some creature he had yet to identify.

"Will you let me take care of you?" He asked.

Her attention returned to him as her smile appeared. "If you truly want to. As long as you don't expect me to answer constant questions."

"I will let you answer them when you are ready, if you ever are," Remus agreed.

"Will you still love me after?" She inquired with a tilt to her head.

"I will."

"Even if I admit to things that would make you cringe?"

Remus rocked his head. "Even then."

"I never stopped loving you, Remus," Hermione mumbled as she tucked her knees to her body.

Should he touch her? Hermione looked so breakable. Remus climbed from his chair and sat on the mattress next to her. "I never stopped loving you."

"I know," she whimpered.

Hermione touched his arm with her bandaged hand and squeezed. Remus pulled the witch from her station and into a massive embrace, tucking her to his chest. The sobbing was soft and relieving as she pressed into his form. "I missed you so," she cried.

"I missed you most," Remus breathed as he nosed her hair.

His chin pressed to her forehead, and he felt the warm tingling in his abdomen. It was a feeling he hadn't encountered in years. He would give anything to help heal her wounds. Hermione cleared her throat and left his personal space. The excitement faded, and the werewolf twitched his nose.

"I think I'll get some rest now," she mumbled while climbing back into the sheets.

Remus inhaled as he stood from her bed. "I'll be back in the morning to take you to your parents."

Hermione motioned agreement, and Remus paced to the door. "I'm sorry, Remus," she said.

The werewolf glanced back. "For what?"

"For not being who I was when I left," she mumbled.

Remus frowned. "That doesn't matter, so long as you're home," he told her.

"It will," Hermione said as she closed her eyes.

"Try to get some sleep, Hermione," Remus murmured and left the room with a heavy heart.

* * *

Sirius was interested in many oddities in life now that he was back. The way that things seem to work themselves out. How much the weather rules moods — even the sacred bond between those that suffered. As the snow drifted through the air, he walked toward the meeting place.

He wasn't one who enjoyed keeping things from Remus. No, he liked full disclosure, so there was never hiding his feelings away. However, the letter politely requested his audience and discretion.

So, there he was, walking into a warm restaurant with little knowledge of why. Any other person and he might have declined. Possibly with snickering and jeering to be clear, he wasn't some lackey.

"Sirius," a familiar voice called out.

Sirius pivoted to see the witch sitting in a small booth with a menu. "Good morning, love," he declared when reaching the seat.

Hermione offered him the space opposite her with a gloved hand. "Please, sit down."

"Well, if you insist. I'm not certain why you wanted to meet without Remus's knowledge."

He sat down, and she pushed a cup toward him. "I ordered you some coffee. I know it's early."

Sirius took it with a nod. "Thank you."

"I was wondering, could you do me a favor," Hermione huffed.

Sirius arched an eyebrow while sipping his cup. "What kind of favor, Hermione?"

The waiter appeared, and Hermione ordered. Sirius just agreed to second hers, and he disappeared with the menus. That gave him a moment to examine the witch. Hermione had aged again. Subtly and could easily be mistaken for long nights of no rest, but it wasn't.

The four days she had been at her parents were quite changing for the witch. Her hair grew greys once again, and crow's feet were developed along her eyes. She had aged most certainly.

"What happened? You seem less vibrant," Sirius mused.

Hermione breathed before swigging her drink. "The reason doesn't matter, but I'm a bit stuck. Malfoy is busy with his son and mother, so I haven't been able to meet with him discreetly. Until I can work out a solution, I need to find a quick fix."

"Well, is there a reason you asked me instead of Moony? He's quite intelligent," Sirius coaxed.

The witch blew a strand of her curls from her face before grimacing. "I can't ask him. We have too much history, and I don't trust myself not to take more from him."

"History? You've piqued my interest. He said you made it clear where you stood, and he turned you down before you left," Sirius confessed as he set his cup down.

Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, that's part of it. I also am not sure what I would be taking from him if I requested his assistance."

"How do you mean?"

"If I tell you, you mustn't ever tell anyone else until I have cured it," Hermione warned him with a glare.

"I can't promise that," Sirius admitted with a shake of his head. "He's my best mate and most loyal companion."

"Then I cannot tell you," Hermione sighed.

Sirius scratched at his stubble and arched an eyebrow. "Then, can you tell me how I might help, love?"

Hermione folded her legs under the table and cleared her throat. "Sirius, I need you to shag me."

He was glad he didn't have his cup in hand. "What?" Sirius spat.

"I wouldn't ask unless I needed it, Sirius," Hermione hissed with a tight scowl.

"Let me straighten this story a bit," he paused as his hands pressed to the table. "You _need_ me to shag you? Why?"

"I can't tell you, but it's vital," she responded.

Sirius breathed at the odd declaration. "Does it have to do with why you're aging?"

"Among other things. I need your help, are you willing to assist me?"

His nose twitched as he thought of the repercussions. "Is this going to be a secret we have to keep from Moony?"

"I would like to, but I know you can't promise that," Hermione grumbled. "Being as bonded as you two are, it would be a hard feat."

Sirius sat in silence a moment as he weighed the concept in his mind. On the one hand, she wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary. On the other, if Remus found out, he would likely wallop Sirius into the dirt. It was a tricky place to be in, regardless of how simplistic the answer seemed to be.

"And how would we do that?" Sirius asked carefully.

Hermione shifted in her seat and lifted her cup to her lips. "I have a hotel room a block from here," she answered.

"You didn't think I would tell you, no?" Sirius asked with thinned lips.

She sure had some balls.

The witch shrugged. "There was a chance, but I didn't think you would decline a flat offer. I've bared witness to the women you've bedded in the last almost six years."

"And how long will that," he paused and swallowed. "Help you?"

Again, Hermione rolled her shoulders. "Long enough, I suppose. I don't want to look aged for my next appointment. They'll put me back into the hospital, and this time, I won't come out."

"How did you fix it while you were there?" He questioned.

Hermione smirked and leaned toward him. "I'll show you if you promise to help me."

His head was spinning at the gritty concept. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, war heroine, and loved by her family deeply, just asked him to shag her. She did so without passion, lust, or drink. It was so off… but she must be desperate.

"Let's have breakfast and take a walk," Sirius said.

"Sounds wonderful," she replied.

They had breakfast, and Sirius attempted to understand exactly what was going on with the secretive witch. At least, until they exited the restaurant, she shed her gloves, and he felt compelled to follow Hermione as she led him down the street, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius was tracing the lines on her back as she lounged and smoked a cigarette. The tattoo was an elaborate piece, and the animagus was curious. Not only was she an outstanding lover, but she was also drop-dead delicious. He should feel guilty for shagging the youthful witch, but he somehow felt exhilarated and satisfied with the turnout.

"The God of sky and stars," he mused while tracing a bolt.

It was a lovely tattoo. He enjoyed the new etching, and it was entirely Greek. A branching lightning bolt with a large tree and the stars and moon in the background.

Hermione flicked the cancerous stick at the ashtray. "Mhm."

"I feel ten years younger," He huffed while collapsing next to her.

She handed him his pack and moved the ashtray. "You lived up to your reputation," Hermione said with a smile.

Sirius pulled one out and lit it. "You gonna tell me your story now?" he asked around the cigarette.

Hermione breathed in another puff and rolled her neck. "I would have thought with your big imagination that you have theories."

"I do, but they go from mundane to outright fantasy," His voice was dreamy as his free hand touched her bare ass. "How is it that tanning in a Greek sun made you taste like adventure?"

He expected bashful and shyness to return to her demeanor. What he received instead was a rose eyebrow and a smirk. "Fantasy? Mine or yours?"

"Before I grow distracted," he hemmed and squeezed the bubbly mass. "Tell me your story. It has to be good. You keep evading the details like a niffler after gold."

Hermione reached for her wand and flicked it toward the table. The drinks she had prepared for them floated in their direction. Sirius couldn't help but notice some of her behavior mirrored his own. It was an odd thing to see on a witch he knew to be more on Moony's side of traits. Even the way she smiled was bold, electric, and somehow familiar.

"Well, you won't believe me regardless," she mused and handed him the drink.

Sirius puffed on his cigarette before drinking the delightful whiskey. "Okay, then tell me."

"I was headed to Crete to make an offering. When I had, a wicked storm brewed. I went to hide from the elements in a cave. A fog entered, and I found that odd, even as my fire was blown out, and my wand dropped from my head. He knocked me out and took me to a small island."

"Who, darlin'?" Sirius asked after puffing his cigarette.

Hermione tossed her long curls from her neck and put out her cigarette. "He told me that he could answer my plea if I promised him to stay. He had never met a mortal woman who mastered magic and held such a thirst for life. 'Lie with me,' he demanded."

"Very direct," Sirius added.

Hermione breathed and nodded. "He always was. I told him I could not. I loved another."

"What happened?"

"At first, he was annoyed, but he offered me a home, a fruit tree that gave me these great things that tasted like home, and a proposal. If I could watch my family from the water, would I be happier? He made me a well that I could summon visions of them. However, Remus was on his last leg after months of my departure."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and shifted. "And that's where I came in?"

Hermione motioned agreement. "I begged him to let me leave. I was on my knees and clamored for his mercy. He said he would speak to his brother and offer an alternative. I did not see him for days. I watched the well and cried at Remus's destruction… until you showed up. Then you both began a plan to come to Greece."

"We did, quite feverishly," Sirius huffed.

The witch swallowed the rest of her drink and rolled on her back, her pert chest toward the ceiling. "Well, I prepared, as well. I began to make a boat from the driftwood and giant leaves from the tree. It was the day before the full moon, I didn't think you would have made it here, but the well showed me you both were in Greece."

"We never went to Greece," Sirius grumbled.

"I know that now," Hermione sighed.

"What happened?"

"Remus showed up, ragged and panting. He had a small boat and was soaked to the brim. He told me you were waiting on Crete, and we needed to go. I was so shocked. I kept asking how he found me. He told me he followed his nose, and a few villagers on Crete told him the last place they saw me. I was relieved and cried into him. He smelt like my Remus. He felt like him… even as we passionately started to couple on the beach, he was Remus to me."

Sirius's eyes grew as he cleared his throat. "But, he wasn't."

"No, he wasn't. Due to my insolence and his jealousy, after he revealed himself, he branded me. I couldn't leave the island, and with his mark, his wife would not be able to find me. Now that I was his, he would keep me all to himself. All I could do was sit by my well and hope that with a piece of his magic, I could compel each of you to move on. Even as I was swollen with a baby, I sat and wept."

"You, you had a baby?" Sirius whispered.

Hermione breathed, and her tears fell down the side of her face. "I had two."

"Twins? Where are they?"

The woman wiped her eyes and breathed. "I had them one full moon when the sky was bright. My gorgeous boys. He appeared and helped me nurse them and released my pain from the birth. He was pleased, which was relieving and euphoric. I was starting to understand that I would never leave and settled in as my boys grew."

"What happened to them?"

Hermione huffed and reached for his half-full drink as she sat up. "His wife found them. I was going to confront her, but he turned me into a wolf. She wasn't fooled and told him if he wanted to hide me as a dog, his sons would become them. She turned them into wolves. When she couldn't find me as I hid, she left the island. I begged him to change them back when he returned me to myself. He would not."

Sirius pouted. "You lived for years with your children as wolves?"

"I did. He gave me the gift to feel their thoughts and compel them to listen to me with touch. I raised my boys, my giant wolves. He would visit me often and give us gifts, love me, and set our skies with joy. We didn't have anymore so as not to stir his wife to anger. She was in fits. She never found me," Hermione stopped and shuddered.

Hermione breathed and rubbed her face. "I'm a horrible person, Sirius. I settled for captivity because they needed me."

"You're not horrible, Hermione. You are a survivor."

"She came to find me when my boys were slowing. I knew they were dying. I coddled my massive sons while they struggled. She could see me now, a mother's pain. She wouldn't apologize for my misfortune, but she pitied me as I begged her to heal them. Her hands touched my wolves, and they grew wings. She told me she would take care of them up above, but now I must go. Pressing her hand to my back, I felt the marking warm. It was changing and swirling, and I could feel it crawling in my skin.

"I was to be able to hide from his eyes, but the payment would be my ever-changing youth. Because I spent my years at his whim, I would suffer from his gifts. As long as I aided those who needed my touch, I would keep my true appearance, which would hide me from his eyes. However, it's taxing. I have to feel them and go through their pains and sorrows to heal them."

Sirius gasped and lifted a finger. "Which is why you changed in the hospital. You visited someone."

Hermione nodded. "I visited Lockhart. The pain and confusion I healed gave him a bit of his youth back. Expect a bit more energy and appearance changes," she said with a small smile.

"What do you take with you?"

"A bit of you," Hermione sighed and climbed from the bed. "Let's get going. Remus will be looking for you soon, and I need to go shopping."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

She grabbed her jacket and sneered. "Not very stylish, am I?"

Sirius smirked and pressed his chin to his palm. "Does that mean we're going to have some fun now, love?"

Hermione winked and reached for her bra. "The only kind I know, Sirius. Let's go."

* * *

Remus was cooking breakfast and yawning. It wasn't long before Christmas, just a few days. He was actually looking forward to the holiday. Hermione would be moving back into the house. It could go back to the days of old that he missed so much.

Hermione had finished school and started at the ministry a year after the war. Around that time, she and Ron had decided that their relationship wasn't what it should be, and it left her without a flat. Remus was desperate for help, so she moved in to help with Teddy.

It all just worked out, and they lived that way for two years. She was the breadwinner, the heroine, the mistress of all the beautiful things. Remus, even through his depression and sorrow, valued her opinion and loyalty beyond anyone else. She was the perfect witch in his eyes, and he knew he was indebted to her for the rest of his life.

He had a chance to redo it. To make her a priority. To show her that he was willing to do whatever she needed him to do. It made his nervous based excitement into something he hadn't felt since Hogwarts. His palms grew clammy at the thought of it.

The door sounded, and Remus scowled toward the entrance. He wasn't expecting anyone. The familiar feeling of his companion pressed against him, which only seemed more perplexing. Sirius walked into the kitchen and smirked.

"Hello, Moony," Sirius grumbled and leaned on the counter.

Remus grimaced as he smelled the hint of liquor on the animagus's breath. It was mixed with heavy signs of a cleansing spell. The one that smelled like fake pine. "Were you out early looking for witches again, Pads?" He groaned.

"No, not completely," Sirius said as he poured himself tea. "I had breakfast with Hermione."

"What?" Remus spat.

Sirius nodded with a wild smirk. "Mhm, and she was quite the chatter," he snickered.

"What were you both talking about?" Remus huffed.

Sirius dragged his thumb and index across his lips. "I can't tell you."

The werewolf placed his tool on the counter and scowled at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't tell you," Sirius repeated.

"Well, what happened?"

Sirius leaned forward and waved his hand. "I think I'm going to go fix up my bike. I'm feeling frisky," he said with a nod.

Remus snagged his arm and narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Oh, we shagged," Sirius said with a shrug.

If the werewolf didn't feel waves of guilt coming from his friend, he would have been seeing red. "What? Merlin! What the fuck, Sirius?" Remus snapped as he shoved him.

"She asked, I complied. It was that easy," Sirius rumbled. Remus punched Sirius's chest, and the animagus winced as it knocked him back. "I deserved that," Sirius choked out.

"Yes, you fucking did," Remus snarled.

"Remus," Sirius huffed. "We have bigger problems," he rubbed his chest as he winced.

"What?"

Sirius twitched his nose and breathed. "She's been through hell, and it's not about to stop."

Remus faltered and breathed as he glanced down at the ground. "Why did you do it, Padfoot?"

"Because she asked me to. She told me it helps with the aging portion of the curse," Sirius grumbled.

"How? How does it benefit her? Why would she ask you? Why didn't she tell me?" Remus rushed his questions.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and waved his hands in the air. "I don't know. She touches people, and it does things, but the shagging bit didn't make sense. Sure enough, after it was as if drank a potion and she was young and gorgeous again."

Remus rose his eyebrows and breathed. "Okay, well, what do we do?"

"Well, she comes home in a few days," Sirius mused.

The werewolf pressed his hand to his forehead. "Well, bugger."

Sirius chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. "It's going to be quite amusing."

* * *

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror and smirked. She was quite pleased with her appearance. For the first time, she felt amazingly attractive. Why didn't she decide to do this from the beginning? The witch shifted in her new jacket and walked out of her room.

"Sweetheart," her mother started. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to go visit Drom for Christmas Eve," Hermione said while she grabbed her scarf from the coat hanger.

Jean pinched her lips together and sighed. "Are you going to be home tonight?"

"Of course, I promise," Hermione said with a smile.

Her mother's eyebrows skewed, and she twitched her lips. Hermione recognized this expression. "Remus and Teddy are going to be there with Sirius, mum. I promise you I'm just going for dinner."

"Are you alright?" Jean whispered as she reached out for Hermione.

Hermione shuddered away from the touch and nodded. "Of course, mum. We'll spend Christmas morning together and go over to the Burrow."

"Okay, if you say so," she murmured to her daughter.

Hermione straightened her shirt and smiled. "Do I look decent?"

"You look," Jean paused and scrunched her nose. "Decent."

"I still have the crown to put on," Hermione insisted with a laugh. "I promise I'm fantastic, mum."

Her mother examined her attire again and touched the leather jacket. "Is this the new you?"

"For now," Hermione agreed and kicked her boot against the floor. "Don't worry. I'm still me."

"Okay, I believe you. I love you, Hermione," Jean said with a breath.

"I love you too, mum," Hermione replied and left through the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**PSA Public Story Announcement: I don't often address comments head-on, but I think this is important. If you're going to be negative about pairings in a story, please don't keep reading it. None of my pairings are ever conventional, so I'm sorry if that's a disappointment. Please don't ruin others' experiences because you feel you've been slighted. This isn't for my benefit, but of my lovely readers. They shouldn't have their experience ruined because someone has an issue with a controversial or odd coupling.**

* * *

Remus was setting the table as Andromeda carved the meat. It was a usual Christmas Eve dinner, but the rules have changed. Sirius was assisting Teddy with plating the cookies when the sound of the door and thudding of boots announced their guest. Remus's heart sped up, and Andromeda glanced over.

Hermione soon appeared, but she wasn't who they were expecting. Not in appearance, to say the least. The witch was in tight jeans, a cropped leather jacket, and black gloves. Her hair was wild with twigs of holly and pine braided around the top of her head. Even her painted face was far from what they expected the usually calm Hermione to seem like.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione declared as she lifted her bags. "I come bearing gifts."

Andromeda put down her wand and walked over to her. "Hermione," she sighed.

The witch jumped into her arms and breathed. "Drom, I missed you," Hermione murmured.

Andromeda held out the witch and scowled. "Merlin, you're so changed."

"Yes, it does take some getting used to," she grinned.

The older witch touched Hermione's hair and tilted her head. "Why don't we get you settled in?"

Hermione snapped and grinned at Sirius. "Drinks, yes?"

Sirius chuckled and scooped up the bottle on the counter. Teddy was scowling at his distracted uncle as Sirius skipped over to Hermione with glasses and the bottle. Hermione reached out for her glass, and he poured her a drink. "Thank you," she murmured before sipping.

"So, you drink liquor now?" Remus asked.

Hermione arched an eyebrow as she glanced over at him. "I drink whatever is available. Right, Padfoot?" She asked the animagus.

Sirius couldn't help himself. Quite literally. There was something magnetic about the witch, and Sirius was driven to keep her content. He smiled widely and tapped her cup. "So, when are you bringing your witty arse home?"

The witch shrugged as Drom walked back toward the counter, but not without casting Remus a dark glance.

"I will tomorrow night. I just need to do a few things," Hermione sighed.

Remus set down the last of the plates and maneuvered next to Sirius. "Hermione, think we could take a walk?"

Her pleasant demeanor dropped as she moved the bags on the floor toward the wall. "Sure, Moony."

Remus led her toward the backdoor, and she stepped out into the garden as he shut the door. Hermione drained her glass as she turned to the werewolf. Her behavior was oddly familiar. It was as if his best friend was painted over images of her. Remus had known Sirius long enough to see echoes of his traits.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

Hermione removed her hair from her should with a swipe. "Nothing, I'm feeling fantastic."

"Are you angry with me? What's happening with you and Sirius?"

The witch crumpled slightly as she swayed her hips. "Nothing. It was nothing."

"So something did happen?"

Her expression hardened. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth would be appropriate," Remus huffed.

Hermione, for a moment, appeared as herself while placing a hand on her waist. "Could it be so wrong to try and protect you from this mess?"

"Hermione, protecting me is not what we need," Remus growled with a stern expression.

The witch set down her cup on the nearby bench and grimaced. "I'm fine. Everything is fine. Why can't we leave it at that for now?"

"We could if you would just talk," Remus said.

"We are talking. I need my distance, don't you see that?"

"I do," Remus mumbled.

"Good," Hermione replied.

"But this," he paused and moved his finger between them. "This isn't helping. You've cut me off since you got back. Not to mention shagging Sirius isn't something I would have thought you or him would ever do!" Remus hissed.

She winced and dropped her defensive posture. "I had to."

"Why? What gave you the idea that he was the person you needed for whatever reason?" Remus breathed. "I'm trying to understand. I'm even making an effort not to curse him into oblivion. I wanted to talk to you before I take his actions into account," He finished with a tight grimace.

Hermione glanced over at the frosted hedges and puffed a cloud of breath. "I needed his behavior to cope, Remus. I needed to feel less like myself so that I could run away from it a bit. What happened was difficult, and shagging him gave me the influence to be able to retreat from it."

"Why won't you talk to me about it?" Remus asked.

Hermione was silent as she kept her eyes away from him. "Because who I became while I was there would be a disappointment to you. No one's opinion matters more than how I feel about yours."

Remus approached her and touched her gloved hand. "I don't care what you had to do, Hermione. I missed you. Honestly, you couldn't do anything I would feel ashamed of. You're an amazing witch, and I'm sorry it took you leaving for me to say it."

She shook her head and shuddered a breath. "You don't understand, Remus. I can't do this with you. I have to be this person now!" Hermione snapped and gestured to herself.

"Why?" Remus huffed.

Hermione bit her luscious lip and pulled off her glove on her right hand. There was a symbol on her dorsal, and she touched Remus's rough hand. He felt the warmth coming from her fingers as she caressed his. "He would come to me, the moon would be bright over the ocean, and he would be you," she murmured.

Distorted images of what Remus could only perceive as memories of her captor. There was a young and unscarred version of himself in these scenes, and they flitted by with extraordinary speed. There was a tint of such longing in them — a yearning for what, Remus wasn't sure. Her hand pulled away, and they faded. Hermione breathed deeply before she placed her glove back on and nodded.

"Why would he take my form?" Remus asked.

Hermione looked away from him and shifted in her jacket. "Because that was the only way I would love him. Until I'm able to solve my plight, Remus, I don't want to give him any reason to find you. The less you know, the safer you'll be. I made sure to explain myself to Sirius after. He'll be influenced by me for some time, but I promise never to use that against him."

Remus reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hermione, I want to help you. Please," he implored.

"I asked you if you still loved me," she murmured before meeting his eyes. "Could you still love me if I have to be this wretched version of myself for a little longer? I need to solve this, but I can't have you involved. You're more important to me than any other man alive."

"We can do it together. I'm not afraid of some horrible wizard," Remus growled with a pinch to his expression.

"He wasn't a wizard, Remus," Hermione whispered as she pulled from his grip. "He was a God. I don't want you ruined over his jealousy," she finished and moved to the door.

"A God? You don't believe that, do you?"

Hermione stood with her back to him for a moment, and he could smell the contemplation on the air. "After what I've seen over six years, I know he was. Grab my glass for me, yeah? I think I'll make us some eggnog."

* * *

It was the first time in years that the Burrow had a new texture to Christmas. Molly had put together a masterful decor, and even George was in better spirits. He brought out his latest additions to holiday pranking, with wreaths that belted out insulting carols to grappling garland that didn't release you until sang a verse from a Christmas tune.

The Grangers had yet to make an appearance. Hermione, she was still missing, as well. It made the commotion even more potent after coming off of the last full moon for Remus. Sirius was skirting around as a dog with the children. He seemed to have gained an extra stride in his step over the last few days, and it didn't go unnoticed by the werewolf.

Remus didn't sleep last night. He was trying to absorb Hermione's new behavior and the confession. There was so little to what she had said, but one important thing — she believed her captor was actively seeking her. They used to have such a fluent relationship, and it was hard for Remus to see it was going to be a mission to get her to confide in him once again.

A hand landed on his shoulder, bringing him from his pondering. "You need a drink, Remus?" Arthur questioned.

Remus shifted in his chair and hemmed. "Yes, that seems like a decent plan."

Arthur sat down on the sofa and handed him a glass. "What has you busy in your mind?"

"Just absorbing the atmosphere," Remus lied before bringing the drink to his lips.

"How is she?" Arthur asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know," Remus admitted. "She won't talk to me about it."

Arthur nodded and heaved a sigh. "It must have been a rough six years for her. I can't imagine what she went through to try and survive. All we can do is show our support."

Sirius's black form launched from the kitchen as he barked and reached the door. There is where he formed back into himself and opened the barrier to reveal the Grangers were walking up the pathway. "Love, Happy Christmas," he announced.

Hermione skipped inside in her Weasley jumper and smirked at him. "Did you get me something nice, Sirius?"

The animagus dug in his pocket and produced a piece of chocolate. "Something I store close to my heart," he snickered.

Remus stood up and straightened his sweater as they filed inside. Hermione's parents seemed to be less happy about their Christmas adventure. It was quite possible that something had happened prior to their arrival. "Happy Christmas, Jean, Martin," he said while approaching.

"Come with me. I have to show you the generous amount of books Teddy received for presents," Sirius said while tugging the young witch with him.

Hermione laughed and attempted to pry her gloved hand from him. "Wait, I haven't said hello."

"Bugger, that can wait. Come along," Sirius ordered and yanked her from the room.

Martin shook his head and breathed. "Happy Christmas, Remus."

"Yes, Happy Christmas," Jean sighed.

"What's wrong?" Remus questioned.

"I don't know who that girl is, but she isn't our daughter," Martin grumbled.

Arthur had reached the group and was scowling. "What do you mean?"

Jean swayed her hair as she pursed her lips. "She's just adjusting, Martin. Hello, Arthur."

"That girl," Martin huffed while waving a hand toward the kitchen. "She spent most of Christmas morning in her room, talking to her fireplace. When we asked her what was she doing, she responded with a simple evasive answer and went outside to smoke. To smoke a cigarette! Our daughter never smoked before!"

"She might be having trouble?" Arthur suggested.

Martin chopped his free arm out in front of him. "No, I refuse to accept that she just picked up a horrible habit. They ruin your teeth and gums."

"We were hoping you would watch her, Remus," Jean said with a pout. "She just seems so lost."

"Why don't we get you both settled? I'm sure Molly would love to see you," Arthur responded with a bob of his head.

Remus took the bags of gifts from the Grangers and watched Arthur escort them into the kitchen. He was interested as to how much of her secrets were revealed to his friend. Sirius may be smitten all of a sudden, but he was still a marauder.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius once told Remus there were three laws to grieving your old identity. The first was you had to change everything about yourself to see what was you and what was what others perceived you to be. That meant digging through tons of old mental boxes, throwing them on the road, and seeing what items you wanted to save from the traffic.

The second law and this was important; you had to develop a new sense of self. After saving those different traits from the wreckage of letting yourself get torn asunder, you needed to rebuild the mess. All the things that you truly knew were yourself and not someone's opinions of who you were. Those were the survivors of a messy war.

Lastly, never ever let someone else tell you what you are doing to recreate yourself is wrong. That means pissing off a ton of people. Parents. Girlfriends. Best mates. It all was about the journey to becoming less of who others wanted you to be, and who you always were meant to be.

As the animagus sat with the curly-haired siren by the window in the sitting room, he had seen all the vital signs. She had quite literally changed her appearance and personality. Hermione was in the warzone of breaking apart who she had been for six-plus years. Sirius wasn't sure how this whole curse bit went, but he could understand the necessity of it all.

Sirius reached over and gripped a curl with a smirk. "I like this," he told her.

"I was thinking of cutting it," she mused before sipping her glass.

"That would look nice too," he affirmed.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Remus with Arthur and Bill. They were talking about the children. She could tell by the smile across Remus's face as he nodded along.

"He just wants you happy. You don't need to worry about him," Sirius whispered.

Hermione snapped her vision back and scowled. "Don't do that. Don't go digging in there, Padfoot."

Sirius held up a hand and grimaced. "I promise I wasn't. You were broadcasting. Moony does the same when he's conflicted."

"I know, I'm sorry," Hermione sighed and sipped her drink with a pout. "I just needed someone who understood this. He wouldn't."

Sirius touched her cheek and felt the energy course through his fingers. "He will just give him time. Give yourself a bit of time to just be Hermione. Whoever that is today, alright?"

Hermione bobbed her head and closed her eyes. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I know it's hard," Sirius murmured.

"I miss them, Pads. Even if they weren't normal, I miss my sons," Hermione huffed with a contorted expression.

Sirius ran a thumb over her cheekbone and shook his head. "I can't fathom that sadness, love. I can feel it coming from you, but I've never missed someone that deeply."

Hermione pressed a gloved hand over his and nodded. "You're this soulful beast, Sirius. Thank you."

"It's Christmas, no time for sorrow, love. Let's go see if we can find Georgie and get him sloshed before dinner," Sirius declared as he pulled from her skin.

"Hermione."

She turned to see that Ron was standing there with his hand behind his neck. "Harry told me you came back, but, er, I didn't believe it."

The witch climbed from the nook and straightened her jacket. "Oh, yes. It's alright. I've been busy with my parents."

Ron shifted with a pinched smile. "Susan is up with the baby, but when she's awake, I want you to meet her. We made her middle name yours on account of, you know."

Hermione beamed with a nod. "I can't wait. Now, Sirius still owes me a debt for last night's bet, and I'm collecting. Come along, Padfoot, you have a Weasley to kiss," she finished and turned to the animagus.

Sirius groaned and scrubbed his face. "If he curses me, you're taking care of the mending."

The witch wagged her eyebrows and offered her gloved hand. He snatched it up, and they disappeared from the room and into the kitchen. Ron tilted his body and scowled at the small form tucked just out of view.

"Oi, Teddy, why you hidin' down there?" Ron asked.

The revealed child poked his head around the seat and crawled from his hiding spot. "I wanted to spend time with Hermione. She's been busy, so I was reading," he announced and held up his book.

Remus was drawn from the conversation at his son's voice. "Teddy, I thought you were in the kitchen with your grandmother and gran."

The boy shuffled his head and nodded. "I was."

The werewolf walked over to the child and bent down. "What's wrong?"

Teddy pouted and tilted his head. "I just wanted to hear her voice. I wasn't spying."

Remus arched an eyebrow and stifled a smile. "Well, as long as you weren't doing it deliberately, I'll let this slide."

Ron chuckled as he walked off, but Remus tilted closer. "If you were spying, did you learn anything about Hermione?" Remus whispered.

Teddy nodded and glanced down at the book. "Dad, did Hermione have babies? She said she missed her sons to Uncle Sirius."

Well, confirmation from the mouth of innocence. "I don't know, son. When she feels like talking about it with us, we'll find out then, alright?"

"It just makes me sad, Dad. I hate that she has to miss someone as we missed her," Teddy mumbled.

Remus rubbed Teddy's shoulder and smiled. "Alright, smart boy. Why don't you go get your cousins rounded up for dinner? I'll see if Hermione wants to read when we all get home later. She might be happy to spend time with you."

Teddy grinned and nodded. "Okay. I'll help her feel better," he agreed and skipped off toward the kitchen.

The werewolf erected himself from the ground and exhaled. There was quite a bit on that witch's plate, but to lose a child is the worst sadness he would never wish on anyone. The intense side of him wouldn't let it go. It wanted him to press and insist on helping her. However, he knew she would only take it if she wanted it.

* * *

It was an odd holiday dinner. No one knew what they could ask her. Tons of awkward hugs. Hermione had left with bags upon bags of gifts. Molly made her a sweater for every year she was gone. George had sent her home with so many different oddities he'd come across when he'd travel for business.

It was overwhelming and intense as she was packing up her bedroom. Her parents hadn't spoken to her since dinner. Hermione could understand — they were just as lost with how to handle her new personality. Her father was disappointed, but it was her mother that seemed a little more forgiving.

A hand touched her hip. It was such a personal action, however, even with all the years between the past and present. There was no intensity or fear when she stood at her wardrobe.

"How are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm doing alright. I'm completely knackered," Hermione sighed as she pulled out a handful of hung clothing.

He was positioned behind her. His nose was working near her hair. Remus held ownership over her that when she was younger, she didn't understand. It could be mistaken for intimacy between lovers. Being around wolves for so many years opened her eyes to how blind she was about his instincts.

Hermione glanced back at him and curled her lips. "How are you, Moony?"

His chin pressed to her shoulder, and he breathed. "Teddy is hoping we can read together tonight. Do you think you can manage?"

She nodded and tilted her face toward his chin, nosing it with a light touch. "I can."

Remus scowled as his eyes shifted toward her. "Did Sirius teach you that?"

"No," Hermione laughed.

He twitched his lips and exhaled. "I missed you."

"I missed you most, Remus. I'm sorry I haven't been as attentive. I'm having a hard time," Hermione sighed.

"No, I apologize. I can't blame it on the full moon, can I?" He chuckled.

Hermione reached up and touched his cheek with her gloved fingers. "Of course you can."

"Are you at least happy?" He questioned.

She rocked her head. "I am."

"Can I ask you an invasive question?"

"Fire away," she hummed.

Remus pulled from her body and maneuvered next to her. "He's treating you well?"

Hermione pivoted to him and let the clothing fall to the floor. "He is, but it isn't what it seems like, Remus. It's not that we are building some spur of the moment relationship. He understands what I'm going through and is willing to aid me in my plight. Are you upset?"

He ran a hand through his hair and breathed. "I was shocked."

"It might happen again," she murmured.

His eyebrows skewed in a tight mess. "And that's what you need?"

"I'm not choosing him over you, Moony. I'm choosing him to fall on because I refuse for you to shoulder this burden," she paused and took his hand in hers. "I'm not positive what your feelings—"

She couldn't finish. Remus cupped her face and kissed her lips. He had not planned to put it all on the line emotionally, but after the ups and downs of the last few days, he needed to release it. Hermione whimpered and touched his face. While their lips were together, Remus felt electricity run down his spine. It was provoking a stimulation he'd never felt.

Hermione pulled away and cleared her throat. "Oh."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he huffed.

She pressed a hand to his chest while backing away a step. "Don't take this as rejection, Remus, but we can't do this so long as I have this issue."

"I don't understand," he breathed. "I'm sorry I keep repeating myself."

"No, I know. I know it's hard to comprehend. I'm not telling you anything in regard to it, and that's frustrating. If you trust me, we can talk about it once I have a plan."

Remus scrubbed his face and breathed. "Okay. So, then, let's set some rules for your comfort."

"Rules?" Hermione murmured as she pursed her lips.

"I promise that I won't ask in regards to your relationship with Sirius. I don't want to know, and I don't want to make this difficult for you to feel comfortable."

Hermione rocked her head. "And I won't place you in a position to feel put out by it," she murmured.

"I won't ask more of you than what I believe needs to be expressed. How you're feeling, what your mental state is, is there anything I can do for you." Remus stated with a nod.

Hermione winced and huffed. "This is ridiculous, Remus. Let's start over."

"How so?" Remus sighed.

She smiled and held out her gloved hand. "My name is Hermione Granger. I've been out of the country for six years, I have a love for books and knowledge, and I happen to have an affinity for lupine personalities," she giggled with a shrug.

Remus chuckled and took her hand. "My name is Remus Lupin. I'm a professor at Hogwarts and have been for five years. I have a desire to learn and read more than a man my age should, I love chocolate, and I'm a werewolf."

She shook his hand and beamed. "I believe we're going to be decent friends, Remus. The only thing I ask is don't be delicate with me. I can handle it."

"I won't. After all, friends lean on each other," he said with a smirk.

Hermione tugged herself to his body and embraced him tightly, running her fingers over his back. "I dreamed about this scent right here," she whispered.

His heart tugged and grew in his chest. "I never thought I'd have another chance to tell you how special you truly are, Hermione."

"Take me home, Moony?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure, Hermione."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sat there, glancing at her nails in the room that seemed too stale to be a part of any wizarding home. The woman sitting across from her was in a giant purple armchair and was stout and about half Hermione's height. The stranger's expression was muted, but Hermione knew better. She was furious.

"We do eventually have to talk," the woman reminded her as she shifted with her notepad in hand.

"I agreed to these sessions. However, I did not agree to talk about my captivity," Hermione mused.

The woman scratched at her pad with a pencil. "And why might that be? Was it the children, or the god?"

Hermione reached for her cup as her eyes narrowed. "Someone did their homework," she mused before sipping her tea.

The woman ignored her sarcasm and fixed her position before reaching for a file. "Hippocrates told me a bit about the memories he reviewed. It seems your six years were quite busy."

"You could say that," Hermione grumbled.

"He also mentioned that you had placed a veil over memories you did not want the details shared. Care to go into depth as to why?"

Hermione set her cup down and glared. "You tell me, Healer Deanna. Would you like the world to be privy to your embarrassment or weaknesses?"

"It isn't weak to make an effort to survive," Deanna reminded her as she flipped through the file.

"It wasn't survival. It was submission. I had no choice," Hermione snapped.

Deanna picked up her notepad and nodded. "Yes, because you believed he was a god."

"I didn't believe it, I knew it," Hermione growled.

"What confirmation did you have?" Deanna wasn't looking up at her as she wrote.

Hermione groaned and waved her hand. "I'd like to think I know the laws of magic well enough to know what I experienced."

"This god, he had rules?"

Hermione glanced toward the window and breathed. "Many. Some of them weren't difficult. Bathing in the well so I would hide my scent from his brother in the ocean. Others were hard to swallow. At one point, I was forced to dine with werewolves at the festival they had on Wolf Mountain every nine years. He dressed me in furs and left me with the followers to taste the flesh of the hunt."

"Why did he make you participate?" Deanna asked.

"Because I was in love with a werewolf. He wanted me to see the fruit of my unrequited love. The same fruit that he bared for me. My sons remained as wolves as a reminder of that struggle. It wasn't until he saw that my heart knew no flesh or fur but only love that he gave me a way to communicate with them."

She wanted to stop. Hermione couldn't relive these moments, even with Sirius's influence coursing through her. However, the bubbling of relief swelled over her at the admission. That only spelled more trouble for the uneven witch.

"Are you still in love with Remus Lupin?"

Hermione stood up and glared as she breathed. "How dare you ask me that. What right do you have to question my loyalty?" She snarled while her hair frizzed from static in the air.

"I am not questioning your loyalty. I'm simply asking you if you are in love with him currently," Deanna mused as she wrote.

"I don't know," Hermione huffed as she tossed her head. "I'm struggling with what I know and what happened."

"Do you blame him?"

Hermione shook her head and inhaled as she sat back down. "No, never. I blame myself for not being able to let go enough not to have Remus be my punishing reminder by him."

Deanna set the notepad down and glanced at the younger witch. "You know that what is said here can't be repeated to anyone, even Remus. I can't discuss a sane patient's sessions. If you let me, I would like to help you work through this issue. Including the eluding detail of what happened after Romulus and Remus started dying."

Hermione chewed her lip and scowled. "You promise? You promise that this won't leave us, even if it means it puts you in danger?"

Deanna sat straighter and bobbed her head. "Yes. It's my duty to serve the wounded and survivors of magic beyond our logic, Hermione. If you let me, I will walk with you through your memories and help sort how to let go of the past successfully."

"It started after he successfully seduced me. I was not able to see his form until he noted my longing for Remus and how much I was willing to do for him. Defying a god is no easy feat and I did so for him. That was when he took his image to make my attachment to a physical form palpable. That was after he shared pieces of his world with me," Hermione stopped and shook her head.

Deanna scribbled on her tablet and nodded. "Continue, Hermione."

"He created the well after my first week there in the barren landscape, however, I still felt lost, so he pondered how to aid my sorrow. He shared his first gift of the world with me — a seed of Gaia. The barren island grew under my fingertips and healed the land. That was the first gift he bestowed to me."

"And the next?"

"The next came ages later — months of exploring my small island alone among the creatures. I was still devastated at Remus's sorrow for my loss. The shadowed god had feigned my death with the villagers relaying to the magical embassy in Greece of my boat being toppled to the sea due to a poor route. I begged the sky to let me go home. I ran to the sea to plead with the ocean god to save me from my captivity, but before I got there, arms surrounded me. He promised me to fix it if I would only wait for his return. Shackles wrapped around my legs and held me to my home and well."

"What was the gift, Hermione," Deanna pressed as the witch wiped her eyes.

"Sirius, my guiding star. He gifted me, Sirius. When he returned, he handed me a star held within a globe and told me to toss it into the well. I watched as the man crawled from the veil and coughed water from his lungs. Sirius was my gift so that I would remain his captive and learn more magic. I should have told him, no, but the happiness I knew it would bring Remus… I stayed."

"And the next gift?"

Hermione exhaled and glanced at the window. "That was when he gave me youth. To stay young forever. Not immortality, but the appearance and longevity of youth. This was the certainty of my captivity. When he released me from my bindings, he touched smaller bolts of lightning to my chest, renewing my body every day the sun would rise," Hermione huffed as she rubbed her face.

"That must have been difficult," Deanna coaxed as Hermione breathed.

"The concept of watching my family grow old as I remained. I was seeing them in water, having children. Growing up and living their lives. It was miserable, and my longing only grew."

There was a small chime, and Deanna jumped. It was clear the woman was captivated by Hermione's story enough to not realize the time. "I'm afraid we will have to end this session here, Hermione. Do you feel better about expressing some of your secrets?"

Hermione nodded as she cleared her face. "Much. Thank you," she whispered.

"I will see you in a week instead of two? I think it would be appropriate until we get to the heart of your pains and worry."

The young witch stood up and adjusted her leather jacket. "If you believe it will help me. I have a meeting tonight, so I'm hoping to have success with my ailments."

Deanna frowned and hemmed. "Don't get too absorbed with finding an answer, Hermione. If it's not life-threatening, you need to get the chance to adjust."

"It is," Hermione answered and moved to the door. "Please keep what we spoke about to yourself. I would hate to see him kill you for it." She said and left the house.

* * *

Sirius wasn't positive why he received the owl at ten in the evening, but there he was. Standing in front of the pale manor entrance wasn't something he had expected ever to do. Luckily he hadn't drunk that brandy he had been eyeing all evening. When he knocked on the door, it creaked open with a scowling older version of his cousin.

"Sirius Black," she huffed.

"Cousin," he grumbled.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "She's inside."

Sirius followed her into the manor, and she skirted the entrance toward a large door. When it was open, he could hear the shouting. It was a commotion of some sort.

"I said bloody, do it!" Hermione screamed.

Sirius walked into what was the library and saw Hermione pacing the room as small spurts of electricity came off her hair. Draco was sitting on the sofa and was smiling up at the frantic woman.

"You're positivity beastly, Granger, but I'm not going to poison you."

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

Hermione stopped, and her mouth fell open at his presence. "Oh, Sirius," she said.

Draco glanced over and arched an eyebrow. "Did my mother ask you to come? She was worried, I suppose."

"Why are you asking him to poison you?" Sirius asked.

Hermione snorted and waved her hand. "It's not poison for me. It's a recipe I gave him to help me counter a portion of the curse."

"It's poison, and I won't do it. We can figure out another way," Draco declared before waving Sirius over. "Come have a drink, cousin. We were just discussing her disability."

Sirius was still suspicious of the situation as he wandered over. "What brought you to Malfoy Manor?" Sirius inquired as he sat down in the armchair.

Draco handed Sirius a glass and shrugged. "We had dinner, and I needed to put my son to bed, so she followed. Her situation is intriguing enough, but I wasn't about to change routine for it."

Hermione groaned and lifted a portion of her hair. "It's getting worse, Malfoy. It's been a week, and I shouldn't be greying already."

"You need to stop growing annoyed. Magic expulsion could be a cause to your symptom," Draco mused.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she shifted in her boots. "You're telling me not to grow annoyed. I'm asking you for help. That's aggravating enough. Do you understand the type of irritation it brings me to concede my lack of knowledge to you of all people."

Draco smiled over at Sirius as he scratched his beard. "She does seem to be a bit more entertaining with your influence, cousin."

Sirius sipped his glass and scowled. "How much did you tell him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Enough for him to assess the situation. I need his help, unfortunately."

Draco reached for parchment on the side table and read over the notes. "Shagging someone seems to give her a bit more pep in her step, and with that, she takes a few their traits. Much like a transference of energy. She gives you a bit of her eternal youth, and it rejuvenates hers."

"Why does," Sirius paused with a grimace. "Shagging do that?"

Draco waved the pages at her as Hermione groaned. "Because it just does. You really thing the lecherous god of lightning would have it any other way?" Hermione growled.

Draco smirked while shaking his head. "I have to confess. This is barmy, but quite enjoyable. I haven't had this much fun since discovering my talents for alchemy."

Sirius finished his drink and cleared his throat. "Did you touch him?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded. "Yes, I did. I had to show him it was real."

"Then, when you do something like that is supposed to help you, right?" Sirius asked with confusion melted into his tone.

"Usually, but it depends on the intention. When I held Lockheart's hand, I took some of his ailment with me. The sleeplessness. The dazed confusion. It wore off by the time morning came, but in return of living those moments, I was able to rejuvenate some of my appearances. With Malfoy, I just showed him a bit of my pain. In return, I gave him a bit of myself as well," Hermione finished while shaking her head. "I shouldn't have lost this much of my youth."

"Who's vain now," Draco snickered.

Hermione glared at him and huffed. "This is a serious issue, Malfoy."

Sirius breathed and handed the glass back to his cousin. "Please tell me why it's so urgent?"

Draco refilled the glass and cleared his throat. "She believes he's trying to find her. If she doesn't maintain her looks, he'll be able to see through the guise and find her."

"And why isn't Moony a part of this. Hermione, he is quite upset you've kept him at a distance," Sirius sighed.

Hermione shifted, and breathed. "Because I was the wolf mother, Sirius."

Sirius sat back as he grabbed his drink from Draco. "And? I'm still not quite sure what you're hinting at, love."

"What if she takes the wrong kind of traits from our ex-professor? Does that cover your concern, Granger?" Draco questioned with a tilt of his head.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's close to the truth. I don't trust myself. I don't trust how much I want to alleviate his pain, and if I do, then I will be caught. His wife wasn't without her vices. She made it clear that if I were to remain from his eyes, my love was no longer a gift I could give, or it would be my end."

"Well, I'm relieved to see you don't love me, darlin'," Sirius grumbled before swigging his glass.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Pads, of course, I love you. However, you're safe. You were a gift, and with that, this curse doesn't touch you. You're the closest thing to a normal companion I can have until we solve this curse."

Draco waved his hand in the air. "So, let me straighten this story, Granger. You can't show love and affection for a partner because it opens you to what?"

"Well, I can't return the affection of the one person I fought for," she paused and shed her jacket. "Sirius, come lift my shirt?"

Sirius downed his drink and stood up.

"Hold on, just a moment. You can't just take off your clothing in my house," Draco hissed as he jumped from his seat.

Sirius snorted, and Hermione turned her back to Draco as Sirius lifted the t-shirt. The pale wizard stopped his argument as he noted the marking on her back. "Isn't it lovely?" Sirius snickered as he traced his free hand over her tattoo.

Draco's brows knitted as he moved closer. "This, Granger, bloody hell," he murmured.

"I know," she huffed.

Draco reached out and touched her marking, causing the witch to shiver. "I'm sorry," Draco murmured.

"It's fine, but now you see the extent," Hermione grunted.

He traced the runes around the circumference. "Well, she was quite deliberate with her curse, wasn't she?" Draco asked.

"I've never been able to examine it," Hermione grumbled.

Draco glanced over at the uncomfortable animagus. "This was more than deliberate. She altered what he left behind. Her little gifts won't work without repercussions on Professor Lupin because he's of lupine influence as well. His wife was quite pissed at you, Granger?" Draco asked as he traced the tree.

Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes, but this was her form of mercy. I just want freedom, Malfoy. Can you help me?"

Draco pulled out his wand and touched her back. A glowing copy of the tattoo pulled from her back and hung in the air. Sirius dropped her shirt as Draco wandered over to the large copy. This was the first time that Hermione could see the extent of the marking, and it sunk her stomach.

"Oh, no," Hermione whimpered as she stood next to Draco.

"I concur, Granger. Oh, no is right. We are playing a dangerous game with magic we hardly understand," Draco agreed.

What wasn't seen on her small tattoo was the writing in the lines of the entire tattoo. All the runes… tons of them. They were part of the binding magic, and none of it was familiar. This was old and ancient magic that she was cursed with. Draco waved his wand, and the image grew, displaying the complete detail of the runes.

"I have a few people I can ask about this," Draco announced. "Discreetly."

Hermione bowed her head and breathed. "Malfoy, please? Please help me?"

He touched her shoulder and nodded. "I will do whatever it takes, Granger. I may not have been able to help my wife, but I will save you."

Her lips quivered as she looked over to him. "Thank you," she huffed and gripped him in a massive hug.

The pale wizard held his arms out as she pressed against his torso. "You're welcome," he settled and politely returned the embrace.

"Love, how about we go get sloshed and read one of those muggle books you're fond of," Sirius suggested.

Hermione tore from Draco and blushed at the animagus. "Yes, let's do that."

The witch moved for her fallen jacket, and Draco cleared his throat. "You might want to fix your problem, Granger."

Sirius arched an eyebrow at him and grinned. "Well, look who's volunteering us for replay," he teased, hiding the unlined discomfort he radiated.

Hermione shifted into her jacket as she attempted to shake off his broadcasted mortification. "Well, we might, as long as you're buying the spirits, Sirius."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and nodded. "Come on, love. Let's get you home."

Draco watched them leave the room and glanced back at the glowing marking in the air. He stared at the runes for a moment while calculating just how in-depth this was going to take him. The sting of failure bit at him as he sneered.

"Son, you should have told her no," Narcissa's voice entered the space.

"And watch her eventually die from this? There's only so much of others' pain you can experience before it eats you alive," Draco mused.

"Her death isn't on our hands," Narcissa hissed as she approached. "Your father would agree."

"My father isn't here because he doesn't agree with me, mother. Our hands are red with guilt for her first introduction to torture. Let's try and subdue her second dose, alright?"

Narcissa exhaled and glanced up at the tattoo. "What does it mean?"

"It means she's going to be a bloody pox, but we owe it to her," Draco grumbled.

"If you say so, son. I'll be in the drawing-room," she sighed and left the man to ponder over his next move.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus was having a difficult time sleeping. There was so much buzzing through his mind as he attempted to toss and turn in his sheets. Finally succumbing to his anxiety, he climbed from the bed, sliding on his pajama pants.

Sirius was holding onto her secrets, which was fair but still taxing. Hermione was distant; she would come around eventually, right? Oh, everything was so confusing! His natural reaction to soothe and comfort the witch was undesired. Why couldn't she just tell him why?

The werewolf groaned as he turned the corner to the dining room. A bit of chocolate might cure his distortion enough to sleep. Well, he thought so until he happened across the witch that was the captivator of his thoughts.

"Oh, Remus," she puffed while pulling her robe closer to her form. "I didn't realize I wasn't the only one up."

Remus paused at the doorway and ran his fingers over his chest. "Me either, I can come back later," he grumbled.

Hermione scowled as she watched him turn. "No, don't leave," she said.

"Oh," Remus hemmed. "What are you making?" He questioned while taking a step toward her at the stove.

She smirked and waved him over. "Hot chocolate. Would you like some?"

"I won't decline an offer to that," he chuckled.

Hermione tapped the pot, and it divided into two mugs that floated from the cupboard. Remus moved next to her, and she offered him a cup with a smile. "It's your recipe, so I hope it's good."

Remus sipped the chocolate and licked his lip with a moan. "Yes, I have to say that it hits the spot."

"Can I ask you a question?" She pondered before sipping her cup.

"Of course," he responded.

Hermione exhaled and moved to sit on the island, setting down her hot chocolate. When she was adjusted, and her robes covered her properly, she nodded. "Alright," she voiced before sipping her cup. "Do you really believe that you would have died before Sirius came back?"

Remus blinked and twitched his nose. "The likelihood was high. Why do you ask?"

"I've been evaluating my decisions."

"Would you have stayed had I returned your affections?" Remus inquired.

Hermione grimaced while drinking her hot chocolate. "I wouldn't have had a reason to leave. However, that doesn't matter. The only thing that does is I made a logical decision to find a way to bring him back."

"At what cost?" Remus huffed. "All I had to do was grab the courage to let you help me. To be my companion in more than just the care for my son. If I wouldn't have been weak or spineless, I could have saved you from this mess," He finished with a twisted expression.

"I don't blame you," Hermione pouted.

"No, I blame me. I have for years," He murmured.

Hermione chewed her lower lips and gripped her mug tightly. "I want nothing more than to console you right now, Remus. I want to hold you and assure you that it wasn't your fault. None of it was. It was torture to watch you for years hold onto that sheet of paper I wrote you. I had to observe you walk into my room and open my wardrobe to smell it, just to snap it shut and reserve my scent. I agonized over your loss for me and your guilt. I can't touch you, but I can promise you, I harbor no sadness for my journey."

Remus walked up to her, and she attempted to move from his space. "Why? Why go through this alone? Why can't I help you with whatever you're battling?"

She whimpered as he grew closer to her. "Remus, I can't. Until I fix this, I can't."

"What do you need to fix? I can help. I'm not afraid of him," he insisted.

Hermione met his eyes, and her eyebrows skewed unnaturally. "Because he would kill you. His jealousy would strike you down in front of me. He knew I never loved him because I loved you."

"So explain this to me in a concept that I can understand," he said while setting his mug down. "Tell me why it's imperative that I don't assist."

His hand on her clothed shoulder made her exhale and press into it. "My love for you was the reason he found me. My intention to save Sirius stemmed from my profound love for you, Remus. If you assist me, I'm bound to succumb to my weakness."

"What weakness, Hermione?" Remus questioned as he rubbed her shoulder.

"You, Moony. You're my greatest weakness," she sighed.

Remus, though enveloped in relief and sadness, stepped from her. Pragmatic and keen even in his worse human moments, knew he had to reduce temptation. "You're concerned you won't be strong enough to halt yourself from what?"

Hermione smiled and breathed. "From taking a bit of you with me, Remus. The vexation of my current situation is simple. If I were to give into my heart's desire, I would become a werewolf."

"How?" Remus scowled.

She batted her hair from her shoulder and crossed her knee over the other. "It's simple, really. It wouldn't cure you, but it would give you pieces of me, and in return, I would share your plight. My youth, my swift recovery, even my very heart, would be yours. In return, I would bear your condition with you. It's a very tempting offer, but the small print involved is I would no longer be elusive."

"And he would find us," he added.

Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, he would. There isn't any saving us from that then. He would chain me up on that wretched mountain to live among his pets. He threatened before, so I know it was a warning."

"What brings you to reveal this now?"

"Sirius," Hermione sighed. "He told me I wasn't fair, and I know it. I can't shelter you from this, no matter how difficult it is for me to explain it. That's why I needed him, just as you do. I need him to shoulder this burden with me, so I don't crumble and do what I want to most," she finished in a whisper as her eyes met his.

"Which is to share your gifts with me because of your love?" Remus asked.

Hermione's lips curled to a contorted smile. "Yes, my greatest weakness," she sighed through her devastating expression.

"Then what is your next step?"

"Draco is looking into some things for me, and Sirius will help me when needed. He promised," Hermione hummed. "I suppose it's all about finding an answer."

Remus snatched up his glass and glanced away from her. "I suppose."

Hermione reached for him and ran her fingers over his chest. "Remus," she breathed.

He sipped his hot chocolate and turned to her. It was a quick movement as he pressed to her and kissed her lips. Hermione whimpered and ran her hands over his neck. Remus groaned and set the mug down, caressing her cheeks.

"Moony," Hermione whimpered as he moved down her neck.

"I know," he breathed. "I just needed to taste you."

She pressed her hands to the counter to resist temptation. "Remus, I can't."

"No, but can I?" He asked while trailing down her clothed body.

Hermione moaned and squirmed. "It's too much," she paused as his hands traced her waistband. "It could be difficult to stop."

Remus growled and pulled away. "What is that? Why does touching you drive me to the brink of insanity?" He huffed while running a hand through his hair.

She squirmed and whimpered as she tightened her legs together. Her arousal was evident even as he stood a distance from her. Every bit of her displayed the instinctual bait to his senses, but Remus knew he couldn't succumb.

"It's part of the curse," Hermione sighed while picking up her mug. "She made it positive that if we remained close, it would be consuming. Sirius helps due to the fact that I'm able to remove some of my drives. Emotions are a different texture the more," she paused and scrunched her nose. "The more we spend time together."

Remus chewed his lips and changed, reaching for his hot chocolate. "Yes, I can understand that."

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced. "Remus, this isn't easy. I know that, and it's the last thing you'd want to take on," she stopped when he waved his hand.

"If Sirius is the one to save you from some of this burden, I won't complain. I trust him with my life monthly," Remus sighed.

"I know, but there's just more to this," Hermione grumbled as she shifted. "He's not only safe, but he's my gift. He will always have a piece of me because of design. Am I making sense?"

Remus scowled and twitched his nose. "He's bound to you?"

Hermione bounced her head. "Just as we would be. It's part of this," she murmured and climbed off the counter.

She dropped her robe and peeled up her shirt, revealing the tattoo entirely on her back. Remus stepped toward her and traced his fingers over the lines. Hermione shuddered, and the ink below his fingers glinted in the light as he touched her flesh.

"This is a binding. It was here before it was manipulated?" Remus questioned.

Hermione bounced her hair. "Yes."

Remus bent closer and reviewed the tiny runes. "This is beyond ancient. Why did he place a binding spell on you?"

"So that I never could leave so long as the sun rising and moon phases renewed me. It was done after he found out I was pregnant," Hermione whispered.

Remus winced and traced the lightning bolt. "You had," he halted.

"I had two boys. Twins. I named them Romulus and Remus," Hermione breathed.

Remus groaned as he pressed his forehead to her clothed shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"They were born during a full moon, and I felt it was fitting," Hermione smiled as she glanced back at him. "He was you at the time of their conception. When he realized I could never love him, he would remain as I imagined you."

Remus pulled down her shirt and embraced her, pressing his fingers over her abdomen. "I will never be able to convey how happy I have you here in any capacity, Hermione. I'm apologetic that it has to do with your discomfort. We'll fix this."

Her nose ran against Remus's cheek as she sighed. "We will."

This spark of electricity that enlivened his senses raced as it had every time her skin met his. It would send waves of potent need down to his more primal body parts. He ached to have her, and it didn't help that she spoke this natural language that Sirius only seemed to understand.

Remus reached over and traced her chin while nuzzling her jawline. It was madness.

"Love, before you get carried away, why don't you go relax? We have a long day tomorrow," Sirius's voice broke the spell on the pair.

Hermione pulled from Remus and snatched up her robe. "Good night, Moony," Hermione declared before blowing him a kiss.

Remus nodded dumbly as she walked away and ran her fingers over Sirius's arm before leaving the room. The animagus sauntered into the dining room and scratched his bare chest with a smile. The man had lost years on his face in a matter of days. "Did our little witch reveal her truths in whole, Moony?"

"Our?" Remus grumbled as he rolled his neck.

Sirius hopped on the counter and smiled. "Well, of course. In whatever way, she does need us."

"We have to mend this, Pads. She deserves not to have the hardship of what would come if we keep at this pace," Remus voiced as he scrubbed his face.

Sirius picked up Hermione's abandoned hot chocolate and shrugged. "We will. It's just a matter of finding answers. I think Draco Malfoy might help her find at least a way to abate some of the fallback."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, randier than a kneazle in heat, but yeah. Now that you know the truth, I'm sure she'll be less anxious," Sirius said after sipping the mug.

Remus reached for his drink and drained the cup before humming. "Alright, then we should start planning."

"I knew you would say that," Sirius chuckled and rocked his head. "So, I began to list possibilities with her after our shag tonight."

The werewolf's nose scrunched, and he waved. "Let's avoid the shag talk," he paused and hinted a smile. "I'm impressed that she's rubbing off on you, Padfoot."

Sirius winked and lounged on his free hand. "Well, it does come with perks."

Remus gestured to the animagus. "Are you going to keep getting younger, or is that in my mind?"

"Another perk. You see, we get to have a do-over in her opinion. Rewind the clock to the age she thinks I'm devilishly handsome," Sirius grinned and set down the mug. "A win-win if you ask me."

"And it doesn't phase you at all that this is wrong on several levels?"

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "Obviously, Moony, she requested it, so it wasn't something I suggested. Something happened; it was as if I forgot all the reasons we shouldn't and just focused on the reason I should. She needed my help."

Remus rocked his head and frowned. "Anything else other than your perks?"

"Just a bit of connection. Similar to what we have, ya know? It's made things substantially easier."

"Big words, logical thought process, I even bet you're craving a good book," Remus teased as his grimace released a smile.

Sirius bobbed his head and shrugged. "Well, I have to be someone as witty as you both, or I'd be complete rubbish for help. It's been a relief actually, Moony. I feel," he paused and sighed. "I feel more whole with her here."

"Me too," Remus confessed. "Let's head up and rest. We need to review some books I have on ancient curses from Rome. There might be something similar in them."

"Moony," Sirius said as he slid from the counter. "She isn't kidding. He's a god. She's shared some memories, and I believe her. We have to be careful with this."

Remus focused his vision on Sirius's expression, and a chill ran down his spine. "You're afraid of him too?"

"Yes," Sirius mumbled. "I need you not to try to press her too hard, or this all goes to shit."

"I'll be careful, Pads."

"Alright then," Sirius nodded. "Then no shagging or trying to shag. She won't have a choice after too long, and I can't convince her otherwise."

"I promise," Remus agreed.

Sirius patted Remus's chest and paced toward the doorway. "Let's get some sleep, Moony. She's going to be twittering with vim."

The marauders left the dining room, and Remus followed up the staircase. He saw the witch waiting for Sirius and biting her nails. There would always be this tension so long as they resisted. How long could it last? That sent chills down the werewolf's spine… he needed to help solve this before it would be too late.


End file.
